vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Samus Aran
The baby... In Real Life Samus Aran was the sole survivor of an attack on her colony by a group of alien space pirates led by a purple space dragon named Ridley. She was then raised by different aliens called Chozo: an extremely advanced, extremely extinct group of birdface people who infused Samus with their DNA. Miraculously, this had no adverse effect on her. They also gave her the imaginatively-named Power Suit, which can be upgraded to do all kinds of crazy things. After serving the morally-questionable Galactic Federation for a while, she used the her Power Suit to become a successful bounty hunter. Since then, she's had to fight Ridley and the Space Pirates numerous times, usually over a dangerous species of parasitic jellyfish things called Metroids. Eventually, the Metroids became extinct, and the Space Pirates had been weakened considerably. But the Galactic Federation found this to be boring, and decided to start cloning metroids to use as weapons. After an incredibly stupid incident on the BOTTLE SHIP which resulted in the unnecessary death of all but one of Samus's former squadmates, Samus got infected by a thing called an X Parasite, and had to be infused with Metroid DNA which allowed her to ate X Parasites. Samus then killed all the parasites, including the one that had possessed her Power Suit, which she ate and was cured of all her X Parasite-related problems. Now being a cross between three extremely dangerous species and possessing an absurdly large arsenal, Samus is officially considered to be The Most Dangerous Thing In The Universe™ by the Galactic Federation. In VGCW Despite supposedly being capable of single-handedly conquering the universe if she so desired, Samus gave an abysmal showing in her first two matches. She was the first woman in VGCW to be pinned when Princess Peach defeated her in the women's division's debut. The next fight went even worse: she was the first person to be eliminated in the 6-woman battle royale. For a time, she was considered the closest thing to a jobber in the women's division, though this was by an increasingly small margin. Eventually she was overtaken by Tifa Lockhart, who in turn was overtaken by Gruntilda Winkybunion (who suffered her fourth loss at the hands of Samus herself). 's camerawork did not help stop the rumors about Adam's involvement]] Some speculate that the cause of her poor performance is Commander Adam Malkovitch, who has a reputation for not authorizing things when they're needed. Supporters of this theory believe that Malkovitch didn't authorize winning, either because he forgot to or because he just didn't want Samus to win. However, there's no real evidence that Malkovitch is even involved with VGCW, and it's entirely possible Samus may perform better with time. ...And that she did. Samus managed to pick up her first win in a triple threat match on the Season 2 finale pre-show to prove that she's not totally past her prime yet. Nevertheless, debates over the possibility of Adam's involvement have continued, some arguing that this time he didn't authorize losing. Samus' first appearance in Season 2 was a HIAC match against Android 18. Rumors of Adam's involvement with (W)VGCW were still alive and well, and they weren't doing anything good for her reputation. In spite of this, she maintained a modest lead throughout the match and claimed victory, once again surpassing expectations. What she didn't know was that she didn't actually fight Android 18, she fought an impostor. The Bounty Hunter participated in the Gurl Gamer Championship #1 contenders tournament, her opponent being Team Rocket's own Jessie. Samus was not authorized to win the match, as she was at Jessie's mercy throughout its entirety, losing when a superplex attempt got reversed by the Team Rocket member. Samus saw some action again in a Fatal Fourway on May 19th against Chun Li, Gruntilda Winkybunion, and Roll Caskett. Samus started off strong against Chun Li, but when she rolled Li up for the pin that ended up triggering an inner monologue which gave Li time to reverse and knock Samus out early in the match. Samus continued her inner monologue as she walked all the way back to the locker room. Metroid 2: Return of Samus After a rather upsetting Season 2, Samus kicked off Season 3 against the summoner, Rydia in a 2/3 Falls match. Sporting a new Zero Suit and a brand new moveset, Samus shut off Adam's authorization to Job and completed her mission for once without any assistance by making the Summoner tap with the Tourian Gate twice and kicking off Season 3 with a great start. With this win, can The Hunter launch her way into Title contention? Or will jobbing once again be authorized? Record